The Eternal Warrior
"Beware the rising winds; beware the northern gale, when your walls of stone and doors of steel are looked upon with marvel and fear. Beware when your strength and invincibility in battle are known throughout the land. When your men and beasts are beyond counting and strong of body and mind, beware, for the blood of heroes merely whets the appetite of the one that seeks the strength to challenge him, the one who lives eternally to test those that claim strength beyond others. Give him a good fight, young warlord, for the only way to survive is to prove your worth. He is coming." The Eternal Warrior is the Immortal most commonly associated with the creation of the Woag ab human species and tribal structure. During the First Age, many of the first oceanic maps were penned by this Immortal and its companions. * When not exploring, traveling the world, or seeking adventure, the Eternal Warrior retires to his hidden retreat within the northern Woag continent History Throughout the eras, the Eternal Warrior has tested the skill and character of fighters across the surface of Soi, constantly learning each style of fighting, weaponry, and tactic of warfare. This Immortal in the modern era arrives seemingly at random in any given location where powerful warlords are found, occasionally parting with or taking fortunes in gems, gold, and other spoils. He then retreats into Woag territory to a hidden feasting hall to enjoy the spoils and rest, and to transcribe the great stories to the bards that will inspire others across Soi. * Most cultures have stories involving the Eternal Warrior, usually as a liberator or explorer World Activities The Warrior's Challenge "I am a balance to the world. Warriors will always hold the true power in the land. I am the one that measures their worth." The Eternal Warrior will seek out the greatest warlords and fighters in Soi to give them the warrior's challenge. As the legends go, the Eternal Warrior travels with a host of fighters and attendants to the land, and issue the challenge of single combat. If the challenge is refused, the Warrior will seek the challenge by fighting his way to the leader and forcing the challenge. Should a warrior pass the challenge and give a good fight, a bounty of treasure will be given to the "victor" and an offer to join his host at the great gem-encrusted halls located in a secret retreat in Woag lands. Should the challenged lose but show promise and wish to fight again, the Immortal will let them live so they may train and increase in strength. Should the challenged be dishonorable of character or cowardly, they will either lose their life or their wealth. * It is rare that the challenged will be killed. Only those that abuse their power or are cruel and dishonorable towards the people they rule over are killed. * Warlords that oppress their people are often killed when encountering this Immortal. * The Truest King has clashed multiple times with the Eternal Warrior, both of them gaining and losing massive fortunes to the other. Often these fights are followed by massive festivals and trade sprees between the Woag and Broken Kingdom. Trade and Exploration "To seek out new territories, to jump from your ship onto ground never tread upon by human feet and be the first to breath the air of an exotic land: that is beauty" During the Dawn and First Age, the Eternal Warrior sailed uncharted waters and explored new lands with hosts of Woag with the intent of mapping out the world. Through these expeditions, the Woag achieved notoriety with nearly every major world nation. Occasionally, these encounters ended violently, many times with Woag taking trophies and plunder back to their homeland. The discovery of new nautical routes and civilization, taking their own crafted goods to lands with needed resources, led to the start of overseas Woag trade routes, which would rival the Family Hearth monopoly on trade. For this reason, the Family Hearth declared a trade war with the Woag, leading to the lasting bitterness between the two nations and the rise in Woag raiding of Family Hearth lands. * Many of these trade routes exist to this day. * The Eternal Warrior is known to have composed several epics regarding early exploration. Band of Thanes The Eternal warrior travels the world, seeking new Interaction with Other Undying The Eternal Warrior's most frequent sightings have either been in the Goran lands or Broken Kingdom. Truest King The God Mother Gorr god of fire Category:Immortals Category:Woag